It's Going To Be Alright
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Lot's of people had told me that. But I knew... Told in Kaito's POV.


**Zexal Oneshot:**

**It's Going to Be Alright**

**Kaito  
**

**Angst/Tragedy**

**Lot's of people told me that. But I knew...**

**Told in Kaito's POV.**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, I'd be digging my own grave because Kaito would kill me for pitting him against his brother.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's Going to Be Alright

* * *

I remember the smell of the hospital room. It was like cough drops and mothballs. I hated that smell. I hated the reason I was in that room. I hated that hospital.

It was supposed to be a day that my parents and I enjoyed ourselves. The small card in my hand, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, was something that my father had in his pocket, carefully wrapped in paper.

They were preparing a surprise birthday party for me.

They thought I didn't know, but I figured it out before I got into the car.

It was supposed to be a big day for all of us. The day I met my uncle and got to really know him. The day when I had a chance to actually call him 'Uncle.' Not 'Doctor,' like it had been a habit for me.

It was supposed to be the biggest day of my life.

So why? Why did that accident happen?

On that day of all days?

When I woke up on that hospital bed, that terrible smell reaching my nose, I realized what had happened. I didn't need a nurse or a doctor telling me the bad news. I didn't even want to hear it.

That my parents were gone. And that they wouldn't be coming back.

I refused visitors. Not that I had too many people who would have wanted to visit me. My attitude wasn't the best when it came to strangers. I was only six, but I hardly acted like it. Maybe I got it from Grandpa. Okaasan always said I was his spitting image. Always putting others before myself, ignoring my own health when there was another at stake.

That's what Okaasan always said. And she always said it with such affection, I knew...I knew that she loved Grandpa. Even if he was slightly stupid, in my opinion.

* * *

I had been in that hospital for a month, recuperating. I could hear the whispers of the doctors and nurses who past my room. "How did he survive?" they asked. "That crash was so terrible, nobody could walk away from it."

Well, I didn't walk away from it, did I? I had to be taken to a hospital that I never wanted to go to.

I hated that hospital.

Ever since a doctor there told Otousan that I was sick. Sick with an illness that may or may not kill me.

I hated that place.

I wanted to get out. I wanted out of that place so badly, I think I was all set to run away. After all, in the end, there was nobody there to take me in when I was released, right?

If only I had the strength. I would have done just that.

But I didn't. So I was forced to stay in a hospital room, reading the same boring book over and over, all the while begging for time to go faster.

* * *

I didn't want visitors, but I got one.

My uncle.

I was half asleep when he arrived, so I barely recognized him. But after he sat down next to my bedside, I knew who he was. His blond hair and purple eyes; he reminded me of Okaasan. I looked over to him, my eyes screaming for sleep. He grabbed my hand slowly and held it gently. My ears were never the best when I was just waking up or trying to fall asleep, so I barely heard him.

When I heard him say, "It's going to be alright, son."

Lots of people had called me that. Lots of people had said those very same words to me. Well, I could safely say it was **not** going to be alright. My parents were gone, and they were not coming back. How could everything possibly be alright? There were some days when I just couldn't understand grownups.

I didn't answer him when he spoke. Instead, I just fell asleep. I just wanted the nightmare to end, even though I knew it wouldn't.

Nightmares that happen you're awake never end. You can only bear with it.

* * *

After that long and arduous month had passed, I was allowed to leave. Not that I especially cared. I had nobody to return to. The small apartment that we all lived in was far from inviting. I felt like it was telling me to leave. I could feel the pictures on the walls taunting me; blaming me for everything.

I couldn't stand it there anymore! That home wasn't a home! It was nothing more than a simple apartment, doomed to be abandoned. All the memories on the walls, all the tears that were streaming down my face did was remind me of the terrible truth.

That it wasn't a dream.

And I was never going to wake up.

I had thought that I had accepted that in the hospital, but apparently I didn't.

The reality that I was an orphan finally dawned on me, and I left that apartment, with nothing more than Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to remind me of the happy times.

Just as I left that now-horrid place, I bumped into him.

Dr. Faker.

My uncle.

The look on his face was just as torn apart as I felt. "Dr. Faker," I said, my voice cracking as I struggled to contain myself.

He placed his large hands on my shoulders and said it again.

"It's going to be alright."

I couldn't contain myself anymore. The dam that held my tears in place burst and I let everything out. I grabbed onto his jacket and just sobbed.

There was nothing else I could do.

All Faker did after that was wrap his arms around me, still telling me that everything was going to be alright.

I wanted to believe him. I really did.

But with me sick, my parents gone, my old home cold, I couldn't find any reason to believe it.

* * *

Dr. Faker adopted me after that. He gave me his last name and took me under his wing.

Kaito Tenjo.

I had to admit, it sounded nice. It suited me.

He had taken me in, when he had a child of his own on the way. He and his wife made room for me. I wanted to show my thanks, even if I never voiced it. I learned to pull my own weight, never depending on another for what I might need. Even if my sickness left me bedridden.

Even if I hurt myself. I refused to accept pity from anybody. I needed to pull my own weight. Dr. Faker had called it my way of coping with the death of my parents. I never really thought about it. I just thought it was my way of working.

* * *

It was when Haruto was born that I started smiling again. I can still remember his tiny face looking up at me, as if he was looking at his big brother. He was young, but he still reached out to me to take my finger. I couldn't believe it. I could feel my whole body tingling with happiness when he smiled at me. I wanted to smile too, but any experience I had as a family was gone. Bled dry from the car accident that left me alone.

But Faker simply placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "You're going to be alright, Kaito," he said.

At first, I had no idea what he meant. I didn't understand it at all until Haruto said his first word.

"Nii-san."

Then it suddenly made sense. It finally occurred to me what Dr. Faker meant when he told me I'd be alright. The Tenjos, they thought of me as their son. And Haruto thought of me as his big brother. What's more, I thought of him as my little brother. I had no idea until then how deep my bond with them had become.

When did it happen? When did I start thinking of them like that? I didn't know. I had no idea when that happened. And, now that I think about it, I don't think I ever will. Some things can't be explained. Otousan had told me that once before, and I still held that close to my heart.

* * *

Everything went downhill after Haruto got sick. He used to be a healthy boy, always happy and kind. I couldn't believe how healthy he was. Much healthier than I would ever be.

Then he got sick.

I struggled desperately to maintain my self-control when I got the news. I didn't want Haruto to be sick too. Not him. Not my little brother.

Dr. Faker thought he found a way to save him. I couldn't begin to show my happiness at the realization. I wanted to hug him until I lacked the strength, but I didn't. I held myself in place.

* * *

What happened when we tried to cure Haruto has been blocked out from my memory. All I could only remember from that day was a blinding flash of light and me screaming Haruto's name. I think I even called out for Otousan.

Though I don't know why.

* * *

When I regained consciousness after that day, Faker was holding me in his arms. His face told me that the experiment failed. I couldn't begin to hide my disappointment from that. But then he just told me that which he'd told me all the time.

"It's going to be alright."

Who was he trying to convince, I wondered. Me, or himself?

* * *

After that day, Dr. Faker spent quite a bit more time at Heartland Tower than he did with his own son. And by 'son,' I mean Haruto. I was never his son. No matter how much I wanted to be his son and an official member of the family, the fact that I wasn't had to be accepted.

It had to be accepted by me.

* * *

I'm eighteen now. I have lost everything again. My little brother, even if by adoption only, has been taken away from me. Not even Galaxy-Eyes, who may have been the monster responsible for my survival ten years ago, could stop that spider boy from taking him away from me.

My illness is starting to catch up with me. Orbital has been taking care of me for a while now, but I doubt he shall be able to do so for much longer. He's never seen me in this much pain before. Such a foolish robot. The only reason he hasn't seen it is because I never let him. He's such a drama queen, that letting him know **I'm** sick would just give him a short-circuit. And then **I'd **be the one responsible for fixing him.

I don't know when that spider boy abducted me. I don't know what he's done to Orbital 7. Heck, I don't even know how he was able to carry me from one place to another without breaking a sweat.

All I know is...he's forced me to relive my worst nightmare.

Before me is my adoptive father, Dr. Faker. He's dead. I give him a shake. I call his name. I wait for him to wake up, telling me that everything's going to be alright again. But I get nothing. All I'm getting from this is an attack.

"Dr. Faker...if you..." I start to breathe. "If you won't save Haruto, who will!?"

That spider boy heard my cry. He heard what I had called Dr. Faker.

Not 'Father.'

'Dr. Faker.'

My slip is obvious. I can only cover it up with an 'It's none of your business.'

* * *

He challenges me to a duel, something I accept, seeing as how winning means saving Haruto. Then I discover my real opponent.

My own little brother.

I can only scream his name.

Then I could hear Dr. Faker's line again.

"Everything's going to be alright."

My adoptive father, dead. My adoptive little brother, fighting against me. My body, working against me. My entire world is crashing down on me.

This is not a duel. This is a trap.

No. Everything is not going to be alright.

Not unless I can fix all of this. Not unless I can send Kyoji Yagumo through **his** worst nightmare and back.

Not until I can save Haruto from his illness, and make sure he doesn't go through what I did.

* * *

**D.T.B: Aaaand, that was dark. Poor Kaito. He always has the harder part in both the anime and the manga. :,(**

**If you are going to kill me, please blame the fact that I read Dr. Faker's manga profile. It should take some of the blame. **

**Read and review please.**


End file.
